


Zieleń twej skóry

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny nazwany osłem (pośrednio), Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, żarty ze Shreka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Ciąg dalszy Tęczowego McDanno





	Zieleń twej skóry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Ze wszystkich tekstów jakie do tej pory napisałam dla MobyDick w ramach Tęczowego McDanno, ten chyba podoba mi się najbardziej, ale oceńcie sami :)

Od początku wiedział, że pogoń za dilerem po magazynie pełnym starych wiader z farbą nie był najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Steve jednak jak zwykle nie miał zamiaru słuchać tego, co miał mu do powiedzenia, tylko rzucił się w pogoń, wymachując karabinem i drąc się jak jakiś zwierz, którym w istocie był.

Przerażony dzieciak przyspieszył biegu, oglądając się co rusz za siebie, pocąc się i pisząc ze strachu, jakby goniło go stado piekielnych ogarów, a nie jeden idiota z kompleksem bohatera. Chłopak potknął się, lądując na stosie pełnych wiader, a McGarrett zamiast spokojnie podbiec i skuć gówniarza, skoczył za nim, wyciągając się w powietrzu niczym cholerna pantera. Zielona farba chlapnęła na boki, pokrywając obu od stup do głów. Dannemu udało się w porę odskoczyć, za co dziękował swojemu szczęściu, które choć raz się do niego uśmiechnęło od dnia, kiedy to został zmuszony do współpracy z tym neandertalczykiem, który na każdym kroku pakował ich w kłopoty.

McGarrett szarpał się z dzieciakiem, próbując go spacyfikować i przewrócić na brzuch, co umożliwiłoby bezpieczne założenie mu kajdanek. I może te zapasy wyglądałyby w oczach Dannego nawet ciekawie i gorąco, gdyby nie fakt, że ta zielona breja przypominała bardziej smarki, niż kisiel, a chłopak nie był w wieku Grace.

\- Mam go! - krzyknął Steve, podnosząc się. Z niemałym trudem udało mu się podciągnąć do góry kościstego dzieciaka i nie wywalić ich obu z powrotem w kałużę farby.

\- Brawo - sarknął Danny, klaszcząc powoli, teatralnie ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. - A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że dużo łatwiej byłoby do dzieciaka spokojnie podejść i go zatrzymać, a nie gnać za nim po całej okolicy, drąc się jak lew na sawannie? Nie jesteśmy w dżungli. I pomimo tego, co myślisz, ta wyspa nie jest twoim prywatnym placem zabaw, a ty nie jesteś drapieżnikiem polującym na ofiarę.

\- Uciekał, musiałem go gonić.

\- Gdybyś nie zaczął do niego biec, wrzeszcząc "Five-O!!!", dzieciak w ogóle nie zacząłby uciekać.

\- Gdybym nie zaczął za nim biec, prysnąłby zanim zdążyłbyś się do niego doczłapać w tym swoim nowojorskim tempie. - stali niemal nos w nos, ignorując przerażonego dzieciaka, który strzelał między nimi oczami.

\- Ej! Ej!! Wypraszam sobie! Nie jestem z Nowego Jorku, jasne? New Jersey to nie Nowy Jork, ale nawet tam wiemy, że nie biega się po mieście, wymachując bronią na lewo i prawo jak jakiś szaleniec.

\- Tak? - Steve przysunął się jeszcze bliżej tak, że Danny mógł poczuć jego oddech na swojej twarzy. - To może wyjaśnisz mi w jaki sposób robicie to w wielkim mieście?

\- Jesteście parą? - spytał zdezorientowany dzieciak. - To jakiś dziwny rodzaj gry wstępnej?

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknęli obaj jednocześnie, nie odrywając od siebie oczu. Chłopak odruchowo się skulił i posłusznie zamilkł.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć jak to robimy w New Jersey? Z całą pewnością nie polujemy na złoczyńców wyglądając jak Shrek na sterydach. - na jego słowa McGarrett zamrugał zaskoczony i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Że co?

\- Shrek. Taki ogr z bajki. Żonaty z Fioną, księżniczką, która też okazała się ogrzycą. Stale zadaje się z takim małym, wiecznie gadającym osłem. - dzieciak spojrzał sugestywnie na Dannego.

\- Chyba mówiłem, że masz się zamknąć - warknął Steve, na co nieletni diler wzruszył tylko ramionami na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu na to skute ręce. - Chin, zabierz go stąd. - popchnął chłopaka w stronę oniemiałego przyjaciela, który szybko się ogarnął i zwinął dzieciaka. Gdy wychodzili było jeszcze słychać głos chłopaka, który pytał China o to, czy oni są razem.

Steve spojrzał z powrotem na Dennego i westchnął, jakby nie wiedział co dalej powiedzieć.

\- Będziemy tak tu stać i gapić się na siebie, czy możemy już wrócić do biura? A! I zapomnij, że pozwolę ci jechać w moim samochodzie. Nie mam zamiaru do końca życia zdrapywać z siedzeń zielonej farby.

\- Chyba mnie tu tak nie zostawisz?

\- No nie wiem, w sumie to zadawanie się z ogrem brzmi jeszcze gorzej, niż zadawanie się z neandertalczykiem, a ja już raz dzisiaj zostałem porównany do osła tylko dlatego, że stałem obok ciebie. Nie chcę żeby to zdarzyło się ponownie. Mogłaby na tym ucierpieć moja reputacja. - Danny skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na McGarretta. Zielona farba zaczęła zasychać na jego skórze, tworząc skorupę, która nieprzyjemnie chrupała podczas każdego ruchu Steve'a.

\- Ach tak? - Steve uśmiechnął się tym uśmiechem, który Danny nauczył już się kojarzyć z dużą ilością kłopotów i toną raportów, z powodu których nie spał po nocach, głowiąc się, w jaki sposób opisać zdarzenie tak, żeby gubernator nie urwał im głów. Po czym McGarrett sięgnął po najbliższe wiaderko z farbą i siłą zdarł z niego wieko.

\- Ło! Ło! Ło!!! - Danny zrobił kilka kroków w tył, unosząc do góry ręce. - Chyba nie zamierzasz...? Nie. Nie! Steve! NIEEE!!!- wydarł się, gdy zawartość wiadra została wylana na jego głowę. - Co z tobą nie tak!!!??? - splunął farbą, która dostała się do jego ust. - Tobie potrzebna jest terapia! Zapłacę za nią! - strzepał ręce, po czym spojrzał w dół. - No nie, to były moje nowe buty. Zapłacisz za nie McGarrett. I czego się tak szczerzysz?

\- Właściwie... - parsknął Steve, po czym odchrząknął, co nie przyniosło efektu, bo ponownie zaczął się śmiać.

\- Co znowu uroiło się w tej twojej łepetynie?

\- Właściwie to pomyślałem, że teraz wszyscy zamiast brać cię za tego całego osła, pomyślą, że jesteś tą księżniczką ogrzycą.

Danny spojrzał na partnera z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym powoli podniósł dłoń i wyprostował palec tuż przed nosem McGarretta. - TY!!! - jego ton był oskarżający. - Jesteś całkowicie szalony. I swoim szaleństwem zarażasz innych. Idę stąd zanim złapię coś jeszcze. - odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - I nie idź za mną.

\- I zostawisz mnie tu tak samego droga żono? - usłyszał za plecami i się zatrzymał. - Fiono, już opuszczasz swojego męża? - Danny odwrócił się w stronę Steve'a i uniósł ręce na wysokości jego szyi. W myślach już tworzył obraz jak te jego zielone dłonie zakleszczają się na równie zielonej szyi McGarretta, ścierając tym, ten zawadiacki uśmieszek z jego gęby.

\- Mężobójstwo? Danny, kochanie, przecież nawet nie mieliśmy jeszcze ślubu.

\- Zamknij się. To nie będzie mężobójstwo, tylko zbrodnia w afekcie. A przy odrobinie szczęścia gubernator da mi nawet medal i podwyżkę za pozbycie się największego zagrożenia na wyspie.

\- Przyznaj się, że byś za mną tęsknił. - Steve złapał go za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie, sprasowując ze sobą ich torsy. Danny ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nie robiąc nic, żeby się odsunąć. Nie zareagował nawet wtedy, gdy jedna z jego rąk została oswobodzona, a wokół pasa pojawiło się silne ramie.

\- Farba nie smakuje najlepiej - powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy i dziękował Bogu, że jego rumieniec nie był widoczny zza warstwy zielonej farby.

\- W takim razie będziesz musiał bardzo szeroko rozchylić usta. Nie zamierzam tracić jedynej okazji na nasz wspólny, małżeński pocałunek.

Co się okazało kilka lat później, nie był on ostatni. A zielone krawaty, które zdecydowali się założyć na ceremonie, zbudziły wiele sensacji i śmiechu, zwłaszcza śród ludzi z HPD i członków Five-O.


End file.
